


Eleven Months

by hollyblue2



Series: Writing Challenge Entries [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airports, Doctor!Cas, M/M, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel has been away for eleven months and Dean is late to pick him up from the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven Months

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Writing Challenge, this month's theme was fanfiction tropes and mine was 'running through the airport'.

Dean’s hands trembled slightly as he drove towards the airport. He wasn’t scared or nervous – okay, maybe a little nervous – but excited. And late. So very late. Some football game that he wasn’t aware of was kicking off, he was supposed to be at the airport within an hour of leaving the house, but he was still stuck in traffic an hour and a half later.

It was tempting to get out and run the last three miles, but he could neither leave his baby in the middle of the road, nor run the distance anyway. So he sat, hands jiggling as he tried to relax himself with the music blaring out and the windows down, ignoring the unamused looks from the driver in the big modern car next to him.

Finally, finally, Dean got to the airport and found the first parking space he came to before running to the arrivals door.

He was out of breath by the time he’d crossed the carpark, nearly crashing into the automatic doors as they didn’t open fast enough.

Dean’s feet pounded against the floor as he raced through people, dodging out the way of suitcases and small children that only reached his knees. His chest was aching from the excessive exercise but he didn’t care, his husband arrived twenty minutes ago and he hadn’t seen him for the past eleven months. Castiel had volunteered to go out to the Central African Republic to help provide healthcare to the people who couldn’t get to it.

He reached the arrivals bay and sure enough, with his unruly messy hair and tired blue eyes, he saw him.

“Cas!” Dean shouted.

Castiel turned round to see his husband waving frantically (albeit a little embarrassing too).

It was like a movie then, both of them running at each other, through people, over luggage and they crashed into each other’s arms.

“God, I missed you,” Dean commented into Cas’ shoulder.

“I missed you too, Dean.” Castiel replied pulling Dean away from him so he could actually see him. He was just as beautiful, if not more, than the day he left him. Sure, they’d skyped at least once a week, but in the flesh, Dean was the most handsome guy ever.

They pulled each other back in, holding on tight as they both begged the tears to stay away, because it really had been too long.

Everyone else seemed to be moving around them, and Dean was pretty sure someone awed at them.

“Can we go home?” Dean asked with watery eyes. He refused to cry.

“Of course we can, honey.” Castiel swiped the wetness from Dean’s eyes before picking up his suitcase.

“For the record. I was not crying, the pollen count is high today.” Dean insisted. Castiel chuckled and looped his free arm around his husband’s waist. It was good to be home, he’d sure missed this.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on Tumblr!](http://envydean.tumblr.com/)  
>  I'm a little sad that this wasn't longer, but this was where it went and how long it ended up to be... nevermind


End file.
